Blood Pops and Other Sweets
by Rokkis
Summary: Everyday school life is a daily struggle for Jasper, but along with his wife and family he always manages to overcome his vampiric nature. That is until the new student and the smell of blood catches Jasper's attention. WIP, SLASH and For you!
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Pops and Other Sweets**

_A Twilight/Harry Potter xover_

**_WIP!_**

**-:-**

**AN:** I know there are probably some pissed off people out there, who are annoyed that I haven't updated the True Blood xover this year. Be calmed the next chapter is with a BETA right this very instant.

This story among several others is the reason why my True Blood fic hasn't been updated. I will be posting the unfinished works of these stories now. I do NOT believe I will finish them. Which means that if YOU want them! FEEL FREE! I just want a mention and the story link:)

**AN2:** Also, while I have read the first Twilight story and seen 1 1/2 of the movies I HATED THEM! The following work isn't BETAED but I almost swear it's better written than Twilight or New Moon. So if my characterisations seem off... than so be it.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... Any resemblance to misuse and OOC behavior is entirely my fault!

**WARNING! READ!** This story is about vampires, that drink blood. Stephanie Meyer may have ignored the problem, but I wont. This story contains **PMS, SLASH, Transsexualism, adulterous thoughts, swearing, WIP **and hopefully in the future some **sweaty, dirty sex**.

-:-

Jasper was forced to hold his breath once more as another of the noisy gossiping girls of Forks High brushed deliberately against him. His hand tightened around Alice, his wife, as the girl's noxious feelings of lust and envy washed over him combined with a sickly mixture of perfume and blood.

"It'll be okay, Jasper. Only one more period to go and then we go off hunting" Alice whispered too low for the humans to hear. He squeezed her hand again in acknowledgement, as he had no intention of breathing in air to reply verbally to her.

It was hard he mused and he often wondered why he bothered, but then glancing down at his beautiful dark-haired wife was always a good enough reason. The earlier they started in a town the longer they could stay. And although Jasper was definitely the one with the most problems he wouldn't change it for the world. He would never have believed he would ever find the kind of love and family acceptance that he had discovered with the Cullens.

Squeezing his wife's hand once more he bent down to kiss her cheek gently before talking a right and walking down to his locker. He had American History for last period along with his other brother Emmet. Though he hated not having Alice' soothing present around he knew he would be able to cope. Taking a breath more to keep up the appearance of human he immediately regretted it the scent of stale blood slammed against him. Looking to his left he saw one of the more mellow girl in Forks, Webber or something walking down the same corridor heading to the same class as he. Though she was bleeding it wasn't luckily the kind that even Jasper could easily control himself against. The girl was menstruating. And while still blood it had a stale dirtied scent to it making it even more unappetizing then animal blood. Again Jasper wondered why he kept bothering with the pretence of school. The dangers were always abound and though not for drinking the scent of blood regardless always triggered his thirst for these mortals.

Stealing himself once more knowing that it was only one more period before he could run freely through the forest Jasper quickly grabbed his books and the assignment that was due for today before heading towards the classroom just as the bell went off.

What passed as his brother-in-law Emmet smiled broadly at him and Jasper was already looking forward to playing some video games later in the day. Just before the teacher closed the door a smallish black-haired boy ran through. The newest resident of Forks high had brought almost as much controversy as the Chief's daughter Bella Swan when he moved in alone barely a month ago. Though unlike Bella he'd quickly faded into obscurity and Jasper hadn't bothered to learn anything about the boy. The only thing he was sure of was that the boy's name was apparently Black, but having actually come from England had no relation to the Blacks on the Reservation. Ignoring the boy as he set down into an empty seat not too far from him Jasper switched his focus to his favourite class. Being a Civil War Soldier Jasper had always had an unique perspective and interest in American History and though sometimes dismayed at portrayal of different battles especially the ones he himself had participated in, Jasper always felt deep loyalty his country.

He tried to focus as usual and knew he had to breathe at least once in while to keep up appearances but it seemed more difficult then usual as the scent of blood permeated thickly in the air. It seemed that more than one girl beside Webber was menstruating today and though something he was completely uninterested in he had heard that girls living together had a tendency to have the same biological clocks. With his control as precarious as it was he found it supremely annoying today especially as he couldn't focus as much as he usually wanted.

Finally the bell rang as the teacher announced they were going to watch a movie next week. Packing together his things slowly he tried to wait for the other students to leave avoiding getting caught in the middle of all the humans. Emmet was waiting patiently for him along.

"I'm so going to win. Then I'll be the one who gets to buy the next one". His brother's smile was infectious and his happy feelings of competitiveness washed over Jasper making him smile in return.

"We'll see".

Walking towards the door Jasper saw they weren't the only ones who had been slow. The new kid has also been slow and was walking in front of them out the door. Jasper half-way blocked out his brother's rambling in favour of observing the new kid. His hair was black and slightly longish brushing against his shoulder hiding his face effectively along with a pair of rather ugly glasses in Jasper's opinion. He actually had no clue what colour the boy's eyes were. The clothes while clean and relatively new seemed to fit loosely on him making it hard for Jasper to determined his body-shape though Jasper guessed he was rather thin considering his rather modest height and thin wrists. His books were stuffed in a book bag hanging off his narrow shoulder as he walked in a rather slouched manner in front of the two brothers down the hall towards the lockers. Opening up his senses Jasper was flooded with much sharper feelings than he'd anticipated. It seemed Black was in slight pain along with feelings of deep mortification, nervousness, self-loathing with just a hint of deep seated need for something that Jasper had no idea what could be. In fact the poignancy of the feelings made Jasper take in a surprised breathe of air. What he smelt however shocked him beyond anything he could have believed. The boy in front of him was bleeding. But not from a cut. The scent was stale and unappetizing. He was menstruating.

The realisation of this made Jasper stop dead like a statue in the corridor and just stare in complete bewilderment at the boy who was steadily walking down the corridor away from the two vampires having no clue his secret had been discovered.

"Jasper?"

His concern wafted over Jasper making him finally unfreeze and take notice of his surroundings.

"Are you okay? Do we need to get out of here fast?"

Taking a second to appreciate his brother's attentiveness to his rather precarious hold on his control Jasper managed to give him a small smile despite the confusion most likely showing in his eyes.

"No, Emmet. It's fine… but. Not here. I'll tell you later. I need to talk to Alice and Edward as well."

"No, problem bro'. I'm famished anyhow"

Taking care to keep to an acceptable human pace the brothers quickly exited the school and walked towards the rest of the siblings waiting in Edward's car.

Jasper made sure to not give anything away to his mind-reading brother kept his mind on his American History books, though with the way Edward kept glancing in the rear-view mirror between him and Emmet, Jasper had no doubt that he knew something had happened.

-:-

"What do you know about the new kid?"

The family was gathered in the living room that evening and Jasper finally had a chance to explain that rather interesting discovery.

"Nothing special as far as I know. Why?" It was Edward that replied looking piercingly towards Jasper no doubt desperately reading his thoughts to try and find out the reasoning for his sudden interest. Jasper kept his thoughts carefully away from the corridor as he focused on his wife.

"I haven't seen anything of interest. I saw him coming though but nothing else. I'll keep looking though and see if I See anything interesting" Jasper smiled slightly in thanks to his lovely Alice.

"Why on earth would somebody find that little urchin interesting? There's nothing remarkable about _it_ and it has the worst fashion sense I've ever seen!" Ah, that would be Rosalie his lovely twin. Jasper had never created an especially strong bond with Rosalie, as their differences were just too great. While stunning, she really wasn't any match for his own little wife.

A throat was cleared as Carlisle stood up from where he had been sitting on the armrest of his own wife's chair. Jasper automatically focused all attention on the coven leader, and though Carlisle really didn't come across as such, years in the army and later in the vampire wars had drilled Jasper to have a healthy amount of respect for authority figures, especially ones that let him join the family despite his struggling control.

"I spoke briefly with Chief Swan about Mr. Black when he came in with his daughter after she apparently broke her fingers getting out her truck..-" He was interrupted by Rosalie snorting rather un-ladylike. But then again Jasper did halfway agree with the sentiment. It was well known that Bella was notoriously clumsy. After a pointed look towards his daughter, Carlisle resumed. "As was saying, Chief Swan had been over to check up on the boy when it became apparent that he was living alone in the flat above Mrs. Stella's coffee shop. According to the Chief anyhow it seemed Mr. Black is an emancipated teen living on his own. If what the Chief says was accurate the boy's parents died when he was young and he moved here to get away from some problems in England. Though what exactly those problems were hasn't been said."

It was silent for a second before Esme broke it.

"Oh, that poor boy. Parents dead and living all alone. Is he doing okay in school? Does he have any friends?" The warmth and concern for the boy washed over Jasper warming him like a hug from a mother. Esme really was an amazingly warm and considerate vampire and Jasper always found himself being around her when emotions were turbulent in the house. Though that didn't distract him entirely from the fact that he had never seen the Black kid around any of the other students. Did the boy have any friends?

"But why are we even discussing this? It's completely uninteresting!"

"Rose, babe. I am sure that Jasp has a good reason to bring it up" Emmet had thrown his large arm around the slightly smaller Rosalie but she just huffed before folding her arms across her chest glaring at Jasper.

"Something happened in school today. We want to know what." Edward almost had the same glaring look as Rosalie and Jasper couldn't decide if it was because he agreed with the blond about the pointlessness of the discussion or was annoyed the Jasper had managed to hide it from him so long.

"It's just… " Suddenly Jasper didn't really know what to say. Was it really relevant? Should he reveal the boy's secret to his family? But than on second thought they could easily smell as well as himself and he knew that the boy shared at least one or other class with his siblings.

"It was when Emmet and I left the History classroom. We were last but so was the Black child. He was walking in front of us and I thought I would just see what he was feeling…" He trailed off for a second trying to recall the strong emotions pouring off the small boy.

"Was that why you suddenly froze in the hall?" Emmet asked.

"No… yes. Well. His emotions were really strong. He was in slight pain like a constant ache, but he was almost deeply embarrassed about something, along with strong feelings of self-loathing and even some fear. It was so strong that it made me gasp and that is when I smelt him."

"Jasper" Carlisle had taken a step towards him, his face full of sympathy and understanding. "Is this boy your singer? If he is then we can..-"

"No, it's not that. I smelt blood"

Immediately that awoke the doctor in Carlisle and his whole demeanour became focused.

"He was hurt?"

"No, that's the thing. He wasn't bleeding from a cut… it was… he was menstruating."

The silence that fell in the room was somewhat disbelieving and really Jasper couldn't fault them. It was a rather crazy thing to say as well and Jasper thought that if he could blush this would certainly be a good time.

"You're joking?" Emmet was looking at him with complete disbelief. "Are you sure it was him? I mean there was that other chick… Weaber or something"

"I'm sure. Yes, Webber was also dealing with her… feminine issue, but I am absolutely certain Black was as well despite it being subtle."

This whole discussion was highly embarrassing really and he suddenly wondered why he'd ever brought it up.

"So the Black kid is really a girl. Who cares! Come on Emmet, I need some pampering" and with that Rosalie dragged a slightly apologetic Emmet out of the living room and up the stairs. They heard the door to the bedroom close before Jasper finally sat down beside his wife who immediately snuggled up. He felt even more embarrassed now for some reason. Rosalie was right really, it wasn't any of his business.

"He's not a girl"

Jasper looked up towards Edward along with the rest of the family.

"I've got gym with him in the last period on Tuesdays. And though even his training clothes are loose he went with the rest of the guys into the boys locker."

"Well, it is a rather peculiar discover to be sure. But I for once must agree with Rosalie it really isn't any of our business. If what Edward says is true then he may actually be an intersexual or hermaphrodite." Carlisle mused.

"But aren't most hermaphrodites infertile?" Edward replied having undergone medical school he did more knowledge than the others in their family.

"Not necessarily. People with Androgen insensitivity syndrome are usually infertile, but they are female in appearance with undeveloped male reproductive organs. You said that Black was male but he is apparently fertile considering he's menstruating. There really are so many different diagnosis of intersexualism that I would have to research some. But that doesn't mean that Mr. Black's condition is any of our business. His privacy should remain as private as it possibly can. Is that understood?"

Edward and Jasper nodded in acknowledgement and with that Esme and Carlisle both retired to their own rooms for a while. Edward didn't say anything either, as he migrated towards his own bedroom and soon enough soft music could be heard playing.

Jasper was still sitting on the couch next to his wife musing. He didn't know why but his discovery of Black secret meant something to him. He knew now that telling his family had been a stupid thing to do, as Carlisle was absolutely right. It was none of their business. He did the human thing and sighed before leaning back into the couch. Why was the Black child so interesting? He knew nothing about him beside the latest discovery. There was nothing remarkable about the child.

"Why are you being so quiet about this, Alice? You haven't said anything."

Alice had been suspiciously silent. Had she not Seen anything about this?

"Jasper… I…"

Now he was really interested. It was not for his wife to hesitate like this. Turning on the sofa so he could finally look down on his little Alice he found her adorable face looking contemplative as she stared off into the future perhaps.

"He's…" her voice was lowered and Jasper started to lean in so he could here properly.

"Jasper, he's… I don't even dare to hope what I see Jasper. " Her voice was so quiet that even he had to concentrate to here it.

"Oh, my love. He will be important, but I can't see him clearly. There is something…" she trailed off again looking annoyed actually. Jasper had rarely seen her having such difficulties unless one of the shapeshifters were involved.

"There are so many futures and I can't See him. I should have seen today, but I didn't… but it doesn't seem dangerous. And if the one vision I can see can come true… oh Jasper". She turned her face towards his and smiled so beautifully that if he'd still been human he would have completely lost his ability to breathe.

"You will be so happy. And he needs, oh God he needs you so so much. We'll all be so happy! And he's so beautiful!"

"Who? Alice"

"Hadrian"

"Hadrian?"

Alice suddenly smiled mischievously and Jasper knew instantly that she wouldn't be divulging any more of her vision. She really was a minx sometimes.

"Of course, Jasper. Hadrian Black. You will love him"

And like the wind she was up from the couch leaving her husband sitting alone completely confused and bewildered.

Black.

Hadrian Black. And he was beautiful.

And he, Jasper, would love him.

Jasper had the sudden urge to bang his head against the wall. Freakin' Seers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This is un-betaed and not corrected. It was just something that was knocking around my knoggin' that got tapped out quickly. It will probably NEVER be finished, so if anybody wants it! Free feel to steal it. Would like an honourable mention though...:)

Feel free to review... and give me hate mail!

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Pops and Other Sweets**

Chapter 2

**Disc:** See intro

**Warnings:** More PMS and Hermaphroditism.

-:-

Though Edward seemed to be brooding a bit more then normal, nothing more was said on the subject of Black and so the Jasper and his 'siblings' showed up as normal at Forks High the day after. Alice had predicted rain and cloudy weather for another good week and so Jasper once more found his control tested, though with the recent fill-up of blood today was easier then others. Biology filled up his first period and he and his wife had to suffer through another lecture about mitosis. It didn't escape Jasper's notice however that one of the first things he did was to take notice if he shared the class with Black, and judging by the small teasing smile from Alice she knew perfectly well what he was thinking. Jasper found it both infuriating and nerve-wracking. He'd spent the last forty years being faithful to his wife, never even entertaining thoughts about any other and here he was suddenly finding some seemingly random boy interesting.

English he exchanged his wife for Edward and sat beside his younger brother in the far back corner quickly followed biology. It wasn't until he felt Edward stiffening almost imperceptive beside him that he realised the scent of stale blood had washed through the air again and this time with the entrance of Black. Jasper felt himself straightening as he let his senses gaze across the newest resident of Forks. Today he was wearing baggy unfashionable corduroy brown slacks that seemed to fit better in the 1970s then on any teenager of the new millennium. His black book bag that he seemed to favour over the locker was once more perched precariously on his narrow shoulder and he quietly made his way to his seat in the middle of the room half way down the rows. His upper body was covered by a black hoodie and his black hair was once more to be an untameable mess on his head shielding most of his face along with the hideous thick-rimmed glasses. Jasper did the human thing and huffed as he once more had no clue how the new kid really looked.

"He seems like he's trying to stay unnoticed" Edward spoke too quietly for humans to hear beside him. Taking a quick glance at his brother he found Edwards own golden eyes riveted on the mystery boy.

"What's he feeling?"

Jasper frowned before turning back to the kid and focusing his senses towards one individual instead of being flooded by all the emotion in the classroom. Once more he was hit with a feeling of slight ache, coupled with a desire to flee, mortification and an almost overwhelming sense of self-loathing that seemed even stronger then the previous day. The emotions slammed into Jasper make him actually waver a bit on his seat causing enough alarm that Edward automatically reached out to steady him.

"Pain. So much pain." Jasper had trouble not moaning out in despair. "He hates himself so much Edward. It's suffocating."

Edward's face seemed pinched as he looked over at the new boy.

"What's he thinking?"

Edward calmed and took a deliberate breath before narrowing his eyes on the newcomer. Several minutes seemed to pass and as both of them easily blocked out the teacher and other students. Suddenly his brother's face seemed to go slack and he gazed at Jasper with the closest thing to shock he had ever seen on Edward's face.

"There's nothing there. I can't… I can't read him!"

Edward's shock mirrored the one crossing his own face as he turned his golden gaze towards the slip of a boy that suddenly seemed all the more interesting. What was he? Never before had Edward's ability failed. While Alice couldn't read the shapeshifters, Edward had no such problems. What was so different with Black?

"This is cause for worry, Jasper". The blond merely nodded not taking his eyes off the new boy. The strategist in him was already calculating the potential threat this could pose to his family, but another part of him, the part that found himself concerned for the boy instantly rebelled the very notion of Black being viewed as a threat to be eliminated.

"I know. But I… I don't think he's a threat, Edward. Alice would have said something I think."

"Hm… perhaps". The brothers fell quiet as they contemplated the black-haired boy that seemed to shift slightly in his seat in front of them. Both of them caught the hand that slowly moved from the desk in front of him to gently rub his stomach. It was such an innocent action to any others, but the two vampires in the room took the action for what it really was.

"Is he suicidal?" had Jasper been human he might have jumped in surprise at his brother's sudden question; instead he focused his gift once more towards to boy.

"No, I don't believe so. Not yet anyway, but he's not far off". Jasper felt his own emotions for once fill with sadness as he thought of the depth of pain a person would have to feel to even contemplate taking their own lives. The thought of not seeing Black the next day at school brought something heavy to his stomach. It was horrible to even contemplate. Edward had turned his gaze towards Jasper as the thoughts started to roll round in his mind. Narrowing his eyes Edward seemed to want to comment on Jasper's sudden concern for the Black boy, but ended up biting his tongue instead.

"Be careful". Jasper gratefully acknowledged the sentiment and knew that Edward wouldn't be telling the rest of the family if he started to interact with the boy.

-:-

As it went, it was a full week before Jasper even came up with an idea to talk to the new kid. Black didn't seem to have any friends and as it was he rarely even saw the boy in the cafeteria or anywhere on school grounds beside the few classes he shared. None of the other siblings had commented any more on the child and Alice only seemed to smile indulgently at him whenever he was about to ask her anything about the boy, making him keep shut instead.

In the end it wasn't until next week's American History class that Jasper was presented with an opportunity to interact with the boy. The teacher had dragged in one of the ancient TVs and an old VCR player before finally hitting the lights and letting the student see half of the movie Amistad. Jasper hadn't seen it actually as the slavery part of old South had always been a rather complicated issue for him. The one time Emmet and Edward has asked him about it, he'd walked out of the house and stayed away for a couple of days not wanting to rehash the painful human memories, some of the few he still retained.

Before the end of the class the students were given a new assignment before the teacher handed out the old ones. Jasper had of course gotten an A+ on his own assignment and surprisingly Emmet had also gotten an A.

"HA! Now my Rosie owes me good. She thinks I'm all brawn and no brain." Jasper merely chuckled to himself as his bigger brother rushed out of the classroom like the overgrown child he was. Half of the students were already gone before Jasper caught the low sounds of cursing.

Turning he was surprised to see the Black kid balling up his own assignment and throwing it to the floor in a fit of rage as the emotions rolled off the small boy filling Jasper's senses. Bending down to pick up the piece of paper, Jasper unfolded it and gazed at the big red D that was painted in the top corner.

"You know I could tutor you if you wanted?"

Jasper didn't know who was more surprised, himself for actually suggesting time to interact with a mortal or the kid who's back had stiffened at the sound of his voice. Slowly the boy turned around to face Jasper, but he kept his head down and with the hair falling in his face, Jasper could barely discern the pale skin of his rather narrow face.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to trouble you". The dulcet tones of the British accent washed over Jasper and a crazy part of him thought he'd never heard anything so lovely before. The voice was remarkably soft and light and Jasper was pretty sure that if he'd been mortal he would have had trouble hearing the soft tones form the boy.

Instead he took a few steps towards the boy who stiffened ever so slightly before slowly holding out the crumpled assignment.

"It's no trouble at all. It's my favourite class, and it seems only right to make sure you know the history of the country."

The boy with his head still down shuffled his feet a bit towards Jasper before a pale hand with a thin wrist and long slender fingers reached out to grab the paper.

"I really don't want to put you out. I'm sure you have more important things to do". With that the boy hastily stuffed the paper into his bag before heading towards the door. The action made Jasper do something he'd never actually voluntarily done. Before the boy had taken more then a few steps he reached out and placed his hand on the closest arm stopping the boy from moving further away. He heard the boy's breath hitch, though he didn't know if it was because he'd touched him at all or because he was so cold.

"It really isn't a bother. I would be happy too. We could meet in the library any day you want after school."

The boy's back was still rigid. Jasper could detect a mixture of slight fear, suspicion but also indecisiveness, so he was definitely contemplating his offer.

"We can try tomorrow. If you don't like it or don't feel like you've learned anything then I won't pester you again". Jasper didn't know why he was pushing this so hard, but he really wanted to get to know the kid. Find out something, anything to understand why such a boy would move to the middle of nowhere all alone.

The shoulders sagged and Jasper's ability was flooded with weary acceptance laced with suspicion. He wondered briefly who had hurt the child so that a simple offer of tutoring would be met with such suspicion and weariness.

"Alright. Tomorrow? In the library after school?" He half turned towards Jasper finally dislocating the hand that the vampire had strangely enough kept on the mortal.

"Yes. I'm Jasper by the way, Jasper Hale" Though a bit leery, he ended up doing the human thing and holding out his hand.

At long last the boy lifted his head to look toward Jasper and the vampire almost had to bite in lip in frustration. The face was pale and Jasper thought the shadows under the teen's eyes could rival even his family. The features were nothing remarkable, plain and rather forgetful even. He wasn't ugly, just very average. The thing that made Jasper want groan in annoyance however was the fact the boy's spectacles were tinted dark blue, making Jasper unable to discern his eye colour.

"Hadrian. Hadrian Black" he finally answered in the same low tones before almost carefully placing his own pale hand in Jasper's and shaking it. Two things immediately presented themselves to Jasper. The first was that the boy didn't flinch in the slightest from the icy cold that Jasper knew emanated from his fingers. Second, feeling the warm fragile and elegant hand in his own gave Jasper the almost unconquerable urge to bend over and kiss the delicate knuckles like in the old days. He didn't know where this sudden urge had come from and it took him several seconds to start moving like a normal mortal again. Black's emotions didn't change so Jasper didn't think he'd noticed his lack of breathing either. Smiling slightly down to the smaller man, he responded with a 'please to meet you'. However at his small smile the emotions of the small male in front of him became almost chaotic.

"I.. I need to go. I… See you tomorrow" and with that Black almost ran out of the classroom leaving a completely bewildered Jasper struggling to make sense of Hadrian's feelings and his own, clenching his hand slightly where the warmth of the small fingers still lingered.

-:-

Jasper had neglected to tell any of his siblings or parents that he wouldn't be coming home straight after school today, but considering the very pleased almost smirk plastered on Alice' face he was pretty sure at least one person knew.

"Alright, Alice, what do you see?" He had taken this moment to ask as most of the students were already filling up the cafeteria and it was easier to take the necessary breath to talk without so many walking entrees around.

"Nothing". The grin didn't waver in the slightest.

"It's obviously something. Just… just tell me if it's something dangerous?"

That made the four foot ten inches girl walking beside him stop.

"Don't worry, Jasper. I don't think this is anything to worry about. I was actually telling the truth though. I don't see him all that much. I see you, but everytime I just focus on him, things get fuzzy."

"You mean like the wolves?"

The two were standing right outside the doors of the cafeteria talking so low that no human being could have heard them.

"No… well, maybe something like that. But I still don't get anything bad. I'll keep the focus on our family. Don't worry, you should have some fun." And with that she smiled impishly before skipping through the double doors, leaving Jasper to ponder his wayward wife once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Again this is UNBETAED. I know it's annoying, but this stories kept distracting me, so I thought I'd get rid of the problem before they took over. And since pressed DELETE seemed a bit too extreme, they all ended up here instead:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Pops and Other Sweets**

_A Twilight/Harry Potter Xover_

Chapter 3

**Disc:** Don't even contemplate it.

**Same warnings apply**

* * *

><p><strong>-:-<strong>

School on Thursday ended with a Music period that he shared with Edward and Rosalie. Edward had always had a passion for the piano and Jasper was often times amazed at the skill with which Edward could just compose something out of thin air. Then again the vampire did have almost a hundred years of practice under his belt, so it wasn't that strange. Rosalie to Jasper and Edward's slight surprise had taken it upon herself to become proficient in the flute. When asked she had answered that it was something she didn't know how to do and therefore something new to learn. Jasper could sympathize really, as the only reason he'd signed up for music this year was because he was deadly tired with repeating the same classes over and over. Though Jasper wasn't really musically inclined his vampiric gifts made learning any instrument somewhat easier, and as long as he could hold a tune he was pretty much set. And besides he liked the sound of a bass guitar.

Everything had gone well that day though Jasper was still waiting for the explosion to occur. As it happened he didn't have to wait long before Edward finally plucked it out of his thoughts.

"You're tutoring him?" The incredulous expression on Edward's face was rather amusing but the shock that melted into an icy glare on Rosalie's face was anything but.

"Please don't tell me you're actually interested in that boy/girl thing?" she practically hissed towards him and Jasper was glad that the last stragglers of the class had already left.

"Not that it's any of you business, but yes." Jasper thought of saying more but he was pretty confident that nothing he could say would make Rosalie any more accepting. In the end the look she sent was positively lethal before she turned on her amazingly high heals and marched out of the classroom.

"She's just worried". Jasper almost did the human thing and snorted at Edward's words, even though they were true. Rosalie may have a hard exterior but she definitely cared for the family and as such was greatly opposed to any change that could threaten what the coven had built over the years.

"I know. You'll tell the others?"

"Of course"

Edward gathered his books together before hesitating slightly. Jasper didn't need Edward to say the words as waves of concern wafted towards him and he smiled and nodded his head in promise. He would indeed be careful.

They walked out together before Edward turned towards the parking lot with a quiet 'bye' and Jasper started towards the library.

The school library in Forks was pretty much like any small town school library. Most of the books had been donated through the years and because of that it was mostly horribly outdated. Most if not all of the geography books still had Yugoslavia and Czechoslovakia in Europe. The head librarian was an uptight woman with an unnatural interest in kiosk romance novels that she always tried to hide under her desk as she glared at most of the students that walked by. Jasper was quickly assaulted by feelings of envy, suspicion, possessiveness and a tiny bit of lust that made his skin crawl. Speeding past he ducked behind one of the bookcases before he opened his senses trying to see if Black had arrived yet. The usual feeling of self-hatred, suspicion and fear wafted from one of the corners where Jasper quickly discovered the dark-haired teen had hidden himself.

His dark head shot up as Jasper approached and those covered eyes gazed at him warily with a hint of surprise that corresponded to the change of feelings that scented the air.

"I didn't think you would keep your engagement". Well that explained it, though why he would think Jasper would lie with something as simple as tutoring went above his head. He'd never met somebody so wary. The question Jasper wanted answered was if the feelings were only extreme paranoia or if there was something larger hidden in the boy's past that may explain the dark feelings.

"Of course I would show. Now, we can review the chapters relating to the next assignment if you want?" Receiving a nod in reply Jasper gracefully sat down next to the boy, expertly ignoring him stiffening at Jasper's proximity, before bringing out his own books.

It was almost two hours later and Jasper felt the strong need to pull out his hair. Between discussing facts of American history he had tried to casually intersperse a few personal questions to the conversation. He had learned absolutely nothing of import. Well, at least nothing new. Hadrian had admitted to living alone above Mrs. Stella's Coffee Shop and had gotten a job working there every Saturday. He also admitted to be emancipated but other than telling Jasper his parents were dead he came no further to learning anything about the teen's personality. Most questions were answered with monosyllables and vague replies letting Jasper glean nothing more about the boy. Neither did the boy ask Jasper any questions about himself or his family, which was rather a surprise for Jasper as the usual residents in Forks seemed to have an almost unhealthy obsession with any gossip pertaining to his family. In the end it was an unusually loud growl from Hadrian's stomach that Jasper knew he would have heard regardless of vampiric hearing that brought the tutoring to a halt.

"Did you learn anything? I mean, was it beneficial to you?" Jasper actually felt nervous wondering if the boy would want to continue the tutoring or not. Hadrian gazed at him from behind his hair and glasses, almost seemingly weighing and judging Jasper. The feelings from the teen were still painted by suspicion but hidden deeper there was a small need, a want, that the boy seemed to be desperately trying to squash.

"I wouldn't be adverse to trying this again. I do believe I have a firmer grasp of the subject now". Jasper's delight at hearing the British dialect hadn't lessened at all and everytime the other opened his mouth to speak, he had found himself carefully observing the difference in infliction and tone. He had noticed that Hadrian seemed to speak much more politely then every other teen in Forks, it was somehow old fashioned and reminded the blond of his own mode of speech, still coloured by the old South after many decades.

"Next week same time? Or would you like to review a bit more before next week's lesson?" Hadrian immediately ducked his head and pulled up his shoulders. Jasper didn't need to read his emotions to know that the boy was unsure and slightly shy. The feeling of hope had grown a bit and the suspicions had lessened ever so slightly giving Jasper his own hope that the boy might open up a bit more.

"I… If you had the time, we could meet next Monday? I would very much like to review a bit more before the homework needs to be handed in"

"That's perfectly agreeable. Same time, same place?"

"Yes… Thank you"

Jasper could feel one of his rare smiles expanding at the teen polite tone.

"It's no problem. American History has always been my favourite class". But oddly enough, just like last time, the feelings from Hadrian seemed to explode outwards and he quickly packed up before dashing out of the library throwing a quick 'bye' over his shoulder. Jasper stood again trying to sort his own feelings from Hadrian's chaotic ones and the spiteful and hateful feeling emanating from the librarian who'd seen Black practically run out of hallowed ground.

-:-

To say that the family had taken his choice of tutoring Black well would be like saying Elton John was just experimenting. Rosalie had thrown a fit to end all fits and had in a vicious form of revenge destroyed several of Jasper's drawings from his Civil War days that lined his and Alice' bedroom. Alice hadn't managed to stop it because the action had been completely spontaneous and that just added to Rosalie's overall bitchiness when she realised that she'd managed to outmanoeuvre the Seer. Emmet had wisely kept silent through it all and stuck close to his wife, and Jasper couldn't really blame him anyhow, his actions towards Black _were_ highly unusual. Edward had already said his share and was for once a quiet pillar of support for Jasper, his emotions of brotherly concern and support wafted across Jasper's frazzled nerves calming him immensely. Even Esme was extremely concerned; though more about his control issues then the fact he was willingly interacting with a mortal. Carlisle had also been somewhat sceptical to Jasper's sudden interest with Hadrian Black but soon left for his study after telling Jasper to be careful. It warmed Jasper that he had his coven leader's support despite feeling the concern for his actions bleeding across from the study above. Alice had mysteriously vanished during this and Jasper couldn't really imagine why. He had never really felt so out of tune with his little vampire and it was adding to the weight of everything that had happened the previous weeks. Not to mention Alice' rather ominous vision about him being happy with somebody else. She had said he would love Hadrian, though what type of love wasn't mentioned, Jasper had his suspicions and concerns. It seemed unthinkable, but he still remembered Alice' wondrous expression when she had told what she had seen. And really who was he to deny himself that, and the rest of his family. No, despite all his misgivings, he was going to go with his gut instinct. Just as it had saved him many times on the battlefields and later in the Vampire Wars, he knew that Hadrian was somebody safe, despite all the secrecy surrounding him, and Jasper was going to explore this opportunity.

-:-

Regardless of Rosalie's extreme reservation, Alice's absence and Esme's and Carlisle's doubt of his control, life fell into an amazing routine after the initial meeting. Jasper would meet Hadrian twice a week, the days varying of course, both in regards to Hadrian's own plans and the sun that would occasionally peek out and force the vampires away form school. For Jasper it was a very novel experience. While he still loathed, hated and dreaded repeating school and spending so many hours among walking suppers, he soon found himself looking forward to the days he would end up in the library tutoring the dark-haired teen.

-:-

_ "So how come you picked Forks of all places? I mean there really is nothing here!"_

_ "Precisely. The.. _I_ wanted to find someplace that didn't even appear on most maps." Feelings of mortification and embarrassment flooded the air after Hadrian's comment, letting Jasper know even without the awkward silence that the boy had said more then he had planned. Had he been about to say 'they'? And while Jasper was almost desperate to probe more, he really didn't want to spook the teen too much. Therefore he ignored the possible opening and settled for a nice and safe question instead._

_ "So… ever seen American football? I know that you Brits have the sissy version of it"_

_ The tentative shy smile he got in return was worth it._

-:-

_ "Huh… I thought your eyes were light brown? They're almost black now…"_

_Jasper swallowed reflexively. The feelings from the boy weren't suspicious for once, just very curious. "It's probably the bad lighting." He did the human thing and shrugged. "Now, can you remember when the Battle of Fort Donelson took place?"_

_Jasper registered a slight suspicion, before Hadrian's attention was redirected to history._

-:-

_ "My parents were murdered by a cult leader when I was one. That's why I live alone"._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry… "_

_ "No, its okay… it was a long time ago. I don't really remember them anymore."_

_ "My parents are dead as well, though luckily Carlisle and Esme were kind enough to take me and Rosalie in afterwards."_

_ The lie tasted incredibly sour on his tongue for once especially when the feelings of sympathy, happiness and slight envy wafted towards him from the waif._

_ And when Hadrian smiled that shy delicate smile full of understanding Jasper swore he could feel physical pain in his chest._

-:-

_"Hey, Hadrian, this book that you've cited…" But Jasper trailed off as he caught sight of Hadrian out of the corner of his eye. For a second there… he'd sworn that he'd seen a different face covering Hadrian's visage. A pale skinned, flawlessly heart shaped face with high cheekbones and pale peach lips. Perfect!_

_ "What about it?" Hadrian's voice cut through and as Jasper turned his eyes fully to gaze at the boy he was met with the same pale, forgettable face as usual. For a second Jasper doubted what he'd seen. It seemed so unlikely. But then again he was a vampire. They had flawless vision and couldn't get hallucinations… could they?_

_ And then Alice' voice sounded. '_…he's so beautiful.'

_As he replied to Hadrian, Jasper couldn't help but contemplate. Had he really seen what he had seen? And if so, why was Hadrian hiding? How was he even doing it? Adding the questions to the million he already wanted to ask Hadrian he focused back of the session and the increasingly mysterious boy._

-:-

_ "Why do you wear those glasses?"_

_ Feelings of hurt, suspicion and apprehension shot almost immediately towards Jasper making him regret his rather abrupt change in subject._

_ "Because I can't see well without them"_

Well of course_, Jasper almost snorted. _

_ "Yes.. well, I was thinking more of why they're tinted? I don't even know what eye colour you have"_

_ Hadrian's dark head had finally risen from the books and his round eyes focused widely on Jasper, his emotions had exploded in a chaotic mess, similar to the last times, before they were almost hammered into the back of his mind, suspicion replacing them with a vengeance._

_ "They're prescription. My eyes are extremely sensitive to artificial lighting."_

_ The lie was delivered flawlessly, but with Jasper's ability it was easy to pick out the fear of him discovering it, along with the guilt of telling the lie. _

_ "Ah, of course" He nodded. "Did you have time to visit the book shop in Port Angeles?"_

_ The feelings of relief tainted the air, followed by a small taste of guilt, leaving Jasper feeling both guilty and relieved that he wasn't the only one not telling the truth._

-:-

_ "You're late? Did you want to reschedule?"_

_ Jasper had been sitting there for fifteen minutes alone already, but since Alice' hadn't said anything about it, he had stayed correctly assuming that Hadrian was running late. Feelings of anger, embarrassment and the usual amount of self-loathing washed over Jasper letting him know something had happened._

_ "I'm…" Hadrian licked his lips before huffing and almost falling into the seat next to Jasper. _

_ "I'm failing biology as well." And with that he threw a crumpled piece of paper towards Jasper who, after unfolding it, discovered it to be last weeks biology test with a big read D- on the top. _

_ "Don't worry. I have passing grades in Biology as well" _Though by repetition and not interest, _he thought. _

_ "You'd… you'd be willing to tutor me in biology as well?" Jasper didn't even need his ability to read the incredulous expression covering Hadrian's forgettable face. _

_ "It's no problem. Not much to do around here anyways, and besides, I rather enjoy the company." He smiled tentatively wondering if he had maybe overstepped his boundaries with his last comment. However, though Hadrian's feeling became chaotic again, he was graced with the same shy smile and feelings of gratitude, contentment and even happiness that seemed to fill Hadrian up completely, obliterating at least for a time the usual feelings of self-hate. Nothing more was said on the subject as the two pulled out a different set of books and began studying once more._

-:-

_Jasper had perhaps foolishly assumed that Hadrian like other women had to deal with their issue every month or so, so when four weeks passed and Hadrian still smelled like a normal human, he was nonplussed. Another week passed, and then another, and before Jasper knew two more weeks had passed and the leaves in Forks were well on their way towards red, yellow and brown._

_ When the next tutoring session was scheduled Jasper trotted as usual to what had been deemed as 'their' spot in the library and noting the lack of studying partner sat down and pulled out his English assignment. Ten minutes later Jasper felt him approaching and to his utter surprise it was followed immediately with the scent of blood. Jasper stopped himself from sitting to attention and continued to idly fiddle with the pages. As Hadrian approached the vampire was slammed with the emotions he had first read from the boy; deep embarrassment, self-hate and an underlying pain. _

_ The rest of the tutoring session was the most difficult Jasper had ever experienced. Not only was a he fighting his ever present thirst for blood, Hadrian's blood at that, but the emotions from the boy were almost suffocating Jasper. And there wasn't even any need for Black to be embarrassed! Jasper longed to tell the boy that he didn't care about Hadrian's secret, that it wouldn't disgust him or anything._

_ After an hour Jasper was testing his limit. Though the blood wasn't as appetizing as fresh human the ever present scent of it made Jasper hyper aware of the 'thump thump' of Hadrian's heart and all of the other students around him. _

_ "Huh… you're eyes are almost black again…"  
>Jasper swallowed nervously and made sure that his features were perfectly smooth not giving any indication of his struggle. <em>

_ "Yes, well, I'm not really feeling well today, so perhaps we should reschedule."_

_As the feelings of self-loathing almost exploded outwards Jasper flinched slightly as the feelings of deep hurt and pain enveloped his senses._

_ "It'll probably blow over during the weekend. So same time, next Monday?"_

_ Jasper held Hadrian's eyes and willed them to express that he wasn't even remotely disgusted with the boy and that he was in fact eagerly looking forward to their next meeting. The feelings of hurt disappeared slightly but were quickly replaced with a growing suspicion. Getting a nod in return he quickly packed his books up._

_ "Great! Have a good weekend then. Goodbye."_

_And with that Jasper almost legged it out of there._

-:-

_ "So your family and you go camping every time the sun is out?" _

_Hadrian had had a few more questions about Jasper's family the next week following his questions about Jasper's health. There was also a small hint of suspicious that had become almost ever present in the deep recesses of Hadrian's rather broad emotional scale._

_ "Yes, since the sun is so infrequent, Carlisle makes sure to take advantage of it and take us all camping. And as long as we keep our grades up the school doesn't really mind." Jasper replied as casually as he could. The lie rolled easily enough off his tongue after years of practice, but it didn't stop it from tasting bitter._

_ "That's nice" Hadrian replied absentmindedly. The small feeling of suspicion receded slightly, being replaced by envy and longing, making Jasper's guilt more pronounced._

_-:-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>: **Think of this as a montage! We need a montage!


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood Pops and Other Sweets**

Chapter 4

**Disc**: Nope still not mine

**Same warnings apply.**

* * *

><p><strong>-:-<strong>

"Have you gotten a present for Emmet yet?" Edward asked as he trotted calmly beside Jasper in the parking lot outside the mall in Port Angeles. It had become a lot colder and though it had snowed a couple of times it was still too warm for it to stay.

"Yeah, got him the new Assassins Creed game. Hopefully it'll keep him occupied an hour or two". He got an agreeing chuckle in reply. Before asking Edward the same question.

"Yes, I have, and no I'm not telling you. I ordered it weeks ago, but I'm starting to worry that I won't get it before Christmas." Jasper hummed in return easily ignoring the two giggling teenagers exiting the mall as he and his brother entered. Jasper really didn't want to be here. If a mall with the normal amount of people wasn't enough, then it was down-right unbearable before Christmas. Not to mention the endless tracks of Christmas music were really getting old. The only reason he was there was because he'd frankly forgotten Rosalie's gift. Well…not so much forgotten as hadn't really cared. After the spiteful destruction of his own pictures by his 'twin' sister, he'd barely spoken two civil words to her. Though he hated to admit it even to himself, he was hurt and angry with her for violating the sanctity of his and Alice' room merely to destroy his property in an adolescent fit of anger. And though he had perhaps felt her apologetic feelings once in a while, there was little guilt and still no apology.

The tension between them had bled over to the other members of the coven and especially his relationship with Emmet had suffered because of it. And all of this because of one little human boy.

"It isn't really his fault". Edward's quiet voice broke through his thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"Hadrian. It's not his fault that Rosalie can't see that the one ruining our family is her attitude and not the fact that you're tutoring a mortal."

Jasper actually bit his lip in an uncharacteristic human nervous gesture. Though he was a bit guilty for the tension in the family he really believed that Edward was right. Nothing bad had happened and nothing had really changed, except that Rosalie was even more unpleasant then usual.

"She does regret it, you know".

Jasper turned toward his brother as they stopped outside a random store.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Though she tries not to think about it at all when I'm near, I've still picked it up."

Jasper didn't really know how to reply. He too knew that Rosalie was apologetic, but she still hadn't apologized. And though perhaps childish, Jasper needed that apology with the reassurance that something like that would never happen again.

"Are you getting him a present as well?"

Jasper didn't need to ask who 'he' was as the small smirk playing in the corner of Edward's lips was more then enough. Had he been human Jasper wondered if he would have been blushing.

"Well… yes… But I don't know… I don't really know anything about him!" He knew he probably sounded pathetic, but the fact of the matter was that getting Hadrian a gift had been even more difficult then getting one to his wife, who most likely already _knew_ what he had gotten.

Edward actually laughed out loud at his brother's predicament, making at least seven teenage girls and one boy sigh out loud in appreciation.

Jasper skilfully ignored their lustful feelings before nudging his brother in a very human manner when he continued to chortle.

"Don't worry so much, Jasper. I'm sure it'll be fine. What did you get him anyway?"

Jasper's thoughts immediately shot to the present he had gotten the shy boy.

"That is nice. And I'm am positive he'll like it." Edward smiled after picking the image from his brother's thoughts.

Jasper's chest seemed to almost lighten at his brother's approval and the two ended up browsing for some last minute gifts. Having a lot of money often made their gifts to each other both numerous and extravagant, but it was rather fun.

Half an hour later Jasper was still agonizing over Rosalie. Should he even get her a gift?

"Just buy her some jewellery. It simple but can be impersonal if you like." Edward once again responded to his thoughts. Sometimes Jasper got tired of it but after living with his mind-reader brother for half a century, it was just normal.

In the end the two vampires walked into the only halfway decent jewellery shop in Port Angeles got Rosalie a pair of moderately expensive white gold earrings in rather old-fashioned but still nice design. It really wasn't Jasper's best work, but he couldn't really be arsed and if he was honest with himself the only reason he had gotten her anything at all was to avoid any potential awkward situations come Christmas Morning.

-:-

The atmosphere the next morning at Fork's High was definitely NOT conducive to learning. Being the last day and all Jasper didn't really find it all that unusual. There was a general Christmas cheer in the air and the blond vampire was actually having difficulty not smiling at all the cheer and good feelings abound.

The teachers themselves seemed to realise that nobody was going to learn anything this last day so it had been a rather nice school day for Jasper and he and his wife had spent both Government and Music merely drawing and chatting listening to Christmas carols and such.

When the bell finally rang and almighty cheer rose through the classroom immediately followed by a stomping of feet as scores of teenagers were escaping. By Emmet and Alice's grimace the sheer level of noise was getting to them as well. But that didn't deter Jasper from escaping just as quickly trying to make it to his won locker. He had brought Hadrian's present to school today hoping to catch the illusive teen before he left. As he closed the locker door and turned around with the rather large present in his hands he realised he had no clue to just _where_ Hadrian was. He had only shared one class with the boy today and was frankly at a loss. Why hadn't Alice said something? He was just about to take out his cell phone when he heard that lovely quiet British accent behind him amidst the chaos.

"Jasper?"

Turning around Jasper found the small Black kid hands twisting nervously on the shoulder strap of his worn book bag that perfectly matched the nervous feelings pouring off the small boy.

"Hadrian! Just the person I was looking for! I know we didn't plan anything, but I saw this and I just knew I wanted to give it to you. So, um… Happy Christmas." He manged to ramble as he handed the rather large package over rather clumsily. Though to be frank, Hadrian's complete feelings of 'awe' had Jasper become a bit more flustered then usual.

The messy black head was raised enough that Jasper was able to see a small smile grace the pale pink lips which was followed by a small 'thank you'.

"You're very welcome, Hadrian". Jasper replied and was about to say goodbye when Hadrian carefully leant the package against his leg before rummaging through his bag.

"As you said, we didn't really plan anything, but I sort of ordered them from Britain. I thought you would maybe appreciate them, but if you don't like them it's not a problem, but I just wanted to give you something as a 'thank you', you know, for all your help with classes. I'm pretty sure that I would have failed both History and Biology if you hadn't helped me out. So… well, here" And with that rambled monologue, which was the most Jasper had ever heard Hadrian say at once, he was hand a rather large brightly wrapped present in return along with an envelope with a card. Though Jasper was amazed that Hadrian had even thought to get him anything and was even amused at the rambling, the feelings Hadrian projected told him just how serious the Black kid was taking this. Jasper was literally slammed with deep feelings of fear, disbelief, happiness and a slight hopelessness, almost as if Hadrian didn't believe that Jasper would ever speak to him again if he opened the present.

In the end Jasper's inbred manners took over and he managed a stuttered thank you and smiled genuinely at the small boy that had made this semester so interesting.

"Thank you, Hadrian. Maybe I'll come by the Coffee shop during the holiday, if not then I'll see you next year".

"That would be fine. I'll… I'll see you Jasper, and please wish your family a Merry Christmas. Bye!"

And with that the small boy disappeared down the hall amid the stranglers of students. It wasn't until the boy was outside that Jasper realised another thing about Hadrian. While he would celebrate the yuletide with family and loved once, Hadrian would most likely spend it completely alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Bit shorter, though the next and last one will be longer. As mentioned before, this is UNFINISHED and chances of finishing this is just as high as finishing reading any book by Stephenie Meyer... ZILCH.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood Pops and Other Sweets**

Chapter 5

**Disc**: Nope still not mine

**Same warnings apply.**

**AN: **This is the **last written chapter**_. _This story will NOT be a priority. So if anybody wants to **adopt **it, feel free!

* * *

><p><strong>-:-<strong>

"Thank you, darling! It's lovely"

And it really was Jasper mused as Esme made a turn about the room with the new Cashmere shawl she had received from Carlisle. It was black with the impression of a Japanese Sakura Tree on it and looked very well against Esme's honeyed looks. Jasper had more or less smiled the entire night, just basking in the feelings of happiness from the family. Even Rosalie seemed to lighten up, but that may also have something to do with the Burberry handbag and matching shoes she had gotten from Alice.

It was a little past one in the morning on Christmas Day. Being sleepless vampires, the Cullens had made their own Christmas Tradition and always started opening their presents midnight on the dot. It was nice, Jasper mused, as Edward packed up the New Year's Concert tickets in Seattle he had ordered online. Though Jasper was pretty sure Edward had seen the gift in his mind he appreciated the heartfelt thanks and hug he received before settling back down on the couch and wrapping his arm around Alice.

"And this one's for Jasper, from Rosalie". Jasper's head shot up at that. He had already given his own gift to Rosalie, and gotten a pursed mouth and small 'thanks' in reply. While it could have been mistaken for ungratefulness, Jasper with his ability had felt the small inkling of guilt that had blossomed from his sister at the rather impersonal gift. Esme's insistence on singing a carol while Edward played on the piano and quickly covered any awkwardness from the unresolved tension.

Rosalie's gift was beautifully wrapped in baroque inspired paper with a big bow on it. At first in seemed like a very large but slightly thin book. However opening it Jasper discovered to his delight a nice drawing pad.

"There are some pencils and charcoal buried in the heap as well." Rosalie filled the quiet that had enveloped the room.

Looking at his sister, Jasper's thoughts flashed towards Hadrian. Thinking about the small shy boy spending Christmas alone made him all the more aware how important friends and family was, and with that thought he flash a genuine smile towards the blond.

"Thank you Rosalie, I really appreciate this." He got a small smile and an arrogant sniff in return so very typical Rosalie that he couldn't help but laughing a bit.

"You're very welcome, Jasper". Jasper observed the small almost hesitant smile gracing her lipstick red lips and realised that this was as good of an apology he would ever get. And though a bit exasperated he smiled in return knowing that it really was fine.

It was sometime later when all presents were unwrapped that Emmet finally noticed the one left behind.

"Hey, who's is this? Jasper... " As the entire family focused on a present, not from their family or their friends in Alaska, Jasper suddenly regretted putting the gift underneath the tree. It suddenly seemed kind of personal.

"Here, bro. There's a card and everything." Jasper hesitantly took it and glanced quickly at Alice. At his look his little wife giggled sweetly before kissing his cheek leaving him to the present.

"Who's it from dear?" Esme asked from where she was leaning against Carlisle.

"Um… It's from Hadrian Black." He took a hesitant glance at Rosalie, and thought her lips were pursed she thankfully remained silent.

"That's nice dear. Did you get him anything?"

"Um, yeah, I didn't really know what, since I don't really know him well, but I found him a leather backpack and had it monogrammed. "

As Esme cooed at the gift he felt another kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, honey. He'll love it." Jasper felt some tension release at his wife's assurance before focusing back on the card. Opening it he found a rather nice card with a cardboard Christmas tree with baubles and presents glue on, that actually looked hand-made. Opening it he tried to ignore his family quieting down as he read it.

_Dear Jasper, _

_ I hope you are having a lovely Christmas, surrounded by friends and family. I know we didn't say we should buy gifts for each other, but I thought this might help you and your family sometimes. If you don't like them, or hate the taste, that's fine, but if you do I can easily get more._

_ I hope you won't be too mad, but I just wanted to help. _

_ Warm regards, _

_ Hadrian._

"What?" That was Edward reading his thoughts again. Jasper just looked up at his brother, just as confused to what Hadrian was alluding too.

"What, what? What does it say?" Emmet demanded still enjoying his Santa's Hat with blinking lights.

At his family's urging he reread the letter out loud.

In the silence that followed it was finally Rosalie that broke it.

"Oh for God's sake! You won't know what he means, if you don't open the damn present!"

Carlisle started chuckling. "Quite right, Rosalie. Well, Jasper. You heard her."

It was Edward that handed over the large box and after unwrapping it, Jasper discovered an old fashioned tin box, used for cookies and such.

"Ha! He baked you Christmas cakes!" Rosalie's mocking laughter was more than a bit grating on his ears. So Hadrian had baked him something, that didn't mean he hadn't put any effort into his gift!

"Well, there's nothing for it. You better see what kind they are. I can take them down to the shelter tomorrow." Esme was right, Jasper at least needed to know _what_ he was supposed to have eaten from Hadrian. As for the shelter, that was where most of their bought food ended up. Just because they had to keep up appearance and buy some food once in a while, didn't mean they had to let it go to waste.

Opening the festively coloured tin however revealed the last possible thing Jasper had expected.

"It's full of lollipops!" He exclaimed, marvelling at the bright red lollipops that were stuffed into the tin.

"Lollipops? That's odd. Why would you be mad at a gift of lollipops?" Jasper just shook his head towards Emmet indicated he had no clue.

"Why don't you taste one?" Jasper shot a glance at his wife. Did she know anything? "You should at least know what they taste?"

"Honey, it will taste like ash anyhow, you know this." Alice actually pouted at this and crossed her arms.

"Well smell them then. You wouldn't want to disappoint Hadrian." Jasper looked at her closely once more. But his little pixie wife didn't reveal anything other than simmering amusement. In the end he did a human sigh before picking one of the bright red lollipops up and taking off the cellophane. He brought it to his nose and breathed it in.

_Huh_. It smelled good, coppery. How odd. Deciding to throw caution to the wind he ended up sticking the thing in his mouth and letting his tongue swirl once around.

_Oh… my… God. _He moaned out loud! He couldn't help it. The taste of blood exploded on his tongue, and it was wonderful!

"Jasper! What on earth?" The confused concerned look on Carlisle's face and the rest of his family would have been rather amusing if Jasper wasn't busy enjoying this absolutely lovely treat. It wasn't as good as human blood, and had a slightly sweetened aftertaste, but all in all, it really was excellent. Maybe even better than newly beaten mountain lion.

"Hey, give me one" Emmet shouted when it became apparent that Jasper wouldn't be removing the sweet to talk to them anytime soon. Seconds later the large vampire had his own lollipop unwrapped and stuck it into his mouth with his wife and the rest of the coven looking on eagerly.

Another moan reverberated through the living room and Emmet too closed his eyes in bliss.

"Man! That's delicious!" The big vampire managed to mumble around the sweet.

"Emmet! What does it taste like?" Rosalie's demanded followed up by a quick hit to the back of her husband's head.

"Blood!"

"What?" Shouted the rest of the family. And seconds later with the help of some vampiric speed five more moans danced off the walls of the festively decorated room.

"I can't believe it! How is this possible? The taste is definitely comparable to any animal I've ever come across." Carlisle was definitely fascinated and was currently holding his red lollipop up to the light while the rest of the family were happily sucking away on their own sweets. Jasper had to admit they probably made an incredibly comic sight.

"Jasper." The blond vampire along with the rest of the family turned their heads towards Rosalie and the fearful tone of voice she had used.

"Jasper. They taste of blood. Do you realise what that means?" Jasper merely looked at his twin for a couple of second before what she had said sank in. The lollipops tasted of blood. He had received blood-flavoured lollipops as a Christmas present.

"He knows." And that was the horrible truth. Hadrian Black somehow knew what he and his family was.

"My god! But how?"

"I knew this would happen! I told you not to spend time around that boy!"

"But where does he get this sweet from! I've never heard of anything like this!"

"He's a danger to this family!" The cacophony of voices rang through the room immediately giving Jasper a headache alongside the upheaval of emotions.

He felt an arm wrap around his side and gazed down to his wife to see her still smiling despite the family's outburst. Removing the lollipop from her sweet lips she kissed him once more.

"Remember the letter, Jasper"

Of course! The Christmas card! Hadn't Hadrian expressed his fear of the gift? He'd said that he merely wanted to help. Suddenly Jasper couldn't help but smile as another piece of the puzzle that was Hadrian Black fell into place. No wonder the dark-haired boy was so scared that last day of school. He knew he would be revealing that he knew what Jasper and his family was. How much courage he must have had to give this gift? He was revealing that he knew what Jasper was, but at the same time opening himself up for much more scrutiny. After all these lollipops revealed that Hadrian must have known or come across his kind before and really, how many mortals prefer blood-flavoured lollipops? Jasper suddenly wanted to leap outside and run full speed towards Hadrian assuring him that they were still friends and that he adored the gift! And as his tongue swirled around the treat once more, he couldn't even imagine how useful these would be in the future!

"I think they're great!" Alice exclaimed above the cacophony in the room. "They're going to be very useful and we should thank Hadrian the next time we see him!"

"And what about the fact that this little mortal knows what we are!" And it seemed like Rosalie's little truce wouldn't even last a full hour.

"Rosalie" Jasper put a bit of force behind his words to bring his twin's attention to him. Focusing on her emotions he could tell that she was actually frightened of the potential threat that Hadrian posed. "Hadrian had to have had encounters with our kind before. Why else would he have a contact that can make blood-flavoured lollipops? And besides…" Jasper hesitated a bit wondering if he should drop another bomb on his family. "… I don't think he's fully human."

Instead of the uproar he had expected his family grew quiet and contemplative.

"Why do you think so, son?" Carlisle asked around the lollipop firmly lodged in his mouth.

"Because…" Jasper hesitated once more, but he knew he couldn't ignore what he had seen. "… because once when we were in the library, I thought… no I know I saw him with a different face. It was almost as if he walks around with a mask on, and then suddenly it was off!". He told the rest of the family slightly annoyed with his inability to explain it.

"What did he look like?" Carlisle's tone and taken on a different timber, as had the emotions. There was a growing inkling along with a newfound curiosity as well. Apparently Edward had also picked up on that as he was gazing questioningly towards their father.

"He looked like us. Pale, flawless, with high cheekbones and perfect skin. If I wasn't sure he had a heartbeat I would have been fooled."

"Hmm. And what colour are his eyes?" Now Jasper knew their father knew something.

"I.. I don't know. He wears glasses that are tinted. He claimed that they are prescription and that he's sensitive to artificial lightening but I know he's lying."

"Hm…" Everybody grew quiet once more Carlisle leant back into the couch with his arm around his wife. "If it were a Glamour then that would definitely explain…hm…"

"What!" Rosalie's shrill voice cut in, letting everybody know her patience was out.

"I think, and I can't be sure, that Hadrian Black may be some sort of creature. And most likely magical as well considering he's able to hide his appearance so effectively through a Glamour."

"Well, that was helpful! He could be anything!"

"Quiet right, Rosalie, except we know that he's fertile. There are only a handful of creature species that regularly produce hermaphrodites and that narrows it down considerably. Though I would still have to research a bit. What concerns me is that he's alone. Young unmated submissives like him should be surrounded by family and given support. I know that among pixies emotional support is very important in adolescence, but I'll hopefully know more after some research. He probably has some ties to a Wizarding Conclave, which would most likely explain the sweets. "

"Do you think he's dangerous?" Emmet asked hugging his agitated wife to him.

Carlisle sighed contemplatively. "No, I don't believe so. While I have no doubt that he can probably defend himself, being submissive he's less inclined to be confrontational. I would say you leave him alone and he leaves you alone. But I must admit that I am concerned that he's so lonely. It can't be good for him"

"Oh that poor dear! Imagine being all alone! Even on Christmas Eve! Oh, we must invite him over and thank him for the thoughtful present! Jasper! Can't you extend an invitation since you have the best contact with him?" Jasper merely nodded in acquiescence to Esme's query. He really did appreciate her warm and nurturing nature.

"But!... oh! Alright fine! Let's invite the little twerp. But he better have some decent clothes lying somewhere! There's no reason why I should be around somebody with such inferior taste. " Jasper smiled again at Rosalie' backward acceptance.

"Ah! But Rosalie, think about what he would look like if you dressed him up. He's probably in dire need of a completely new wardrobe and some expertise" Alice giggled dangling the idea of an entire shopping frenzy in front of Rosalie, and judging but the glint in her golden eyes, it was probably working. Jasper smiled again kissing his wife on the cheek. Maybe it would all work out.

-:-

As it was the second the huge grandfather clock in Carlise's study struck noon on Christmas Morning it reverberated throughout the entire house letting Jasper know that finally it would be appropriate to go to Hadrian's for a visit.

Dressing perhaps a bit finer then he usually did, he donned on some tailored black pants and a vest, with a white button down shirt with their sleeves rolled up.

Grabbing his leather jacket and the cake tin Hadrian had given him that was already filled up with American chocolate chip cookies that Esme had made, Jasper felt ready.

Getting into his own rarely used Jaguar XF, he quickly made it into town and towards the coffee shop. It was quiet in Forks, lightly snowing with most families inside enjoying Christmas together. He hoped that Hadrian had someone to spend it with, but deep down Jasper knew he was alone.

Stella's Coffee Shop was soon visible and Jasper was quickly parked and standing outside with his hand hovering above the doorbell. This was it.

With a deep human breath the blond vampire pushed the bell and waited patiently. It took quite a bit of time and hadn't it been for his preternatural hearing picking up someone scuffling across the floor upstairs Jasper would probably have thought nobody was home. Almost a full minute later after hearing the careful step down the stairs the door finally opened and Hadrian's plain face was visible. The shocked look while amusing didn't cover up the sharp feelings of nervousness and slightly fear that pressed against Jasper.

"Merry Christmas, Hadrian" Jasper smiled genuinely trying to convey acceptance and warmth.

He witnessed Hadrian gently searching his expression before his whole body seemed to relax and he finally got a tentative smile in return

"Happy Christmas." Hadrian finally opened the door properly indicating that Jasper could enter. Walking up the narrow and worn stairs Jasper eagerly took in everything he could about the teen. Hadrian was still dressed in what appeared to be dark blue pyjamas pants but had his signature dark hoody on. His pale feet were bare and Jasper suddenly wondered if it was possible to fall in love with feet as he had the almost unconquerable urge to trace those tiny toes with his tongue. As soon as the thought pressed forward Jasper was flooded with mortification and suddenly very glad that his couldn't blush. _What the hell?_

Hadrian finally stopped in the tiny living room with a small kitchenette in one corner. "Um… does this mean you… um… liked my a.. present?"

Jasper smiled before setting himself gingerly down on the worn-down couch.

"Yes, it was a most thoughtful present. Though I must admit it shocked us quite a bit. None of us had realised that you knew what we were"

Hadrian bit his lip nervously before folding his legs underneath him on the other end of the small couch.

"Well… I didn't at first. I mean the eye-changing colour had me guessing and the fact that you all have the same eye colour despite not being family. But I've only seen red-eyed vampires so that threw me off for a while".

Jasper suddenly sat up straight. Hadrian had come across vampires that fed on humans? And why wasn't he more afraid of them?

"You've come across vampires that ate humans? How? Why? How are you fine with what we are? Why aren't you terrified?"

"I… it was in school and well …"

"In school?" Jasper stared in astonishment "What kind of school lets a vampire come so close to children!"

The worst was that Hadrian seemed to find Jasper's reaction amusing and a small smile was visible.

"Ah… well… it wasn't a normal school. I guess well.. since I know your secret that you can know mine. Um… well… do you… I mean, is your family aware of the magical world?"

"You mean the wizarding conclaves?" Jasper replied realised that Carlisle had been right in his assumption.

"Yes… I'm…well… a wizard". The tense feelings wafting from Hadrian let Jasper know that the poor mortal was terrified of rejection. Jasper couldn't help but find it sadly humorous that Hadrian could freely accept them as vampires but didn't expect that same treatment in return.

"Um, well we sort of already guessed that. And it's fine. Really"

" You guessed? How? Did I do something wrong?" Jasper suddenly realised that he had to reveal perhaps more then Hadrian would be comfortable with them knowing… but there was nothing for it now.

"Well… It was one time in the library… I thought just for a second, mind you, that I saw you with a different face… um.. underneath. That you seem to be wearing some sort of mask. Carlisle called it a Glamour I think." The feelings of mortification permeated the air making him almost choke on it as Hadrian drew up his shoulders folding into himself.

"It's fine! I mean. It doesn't bother me. Whatever you look like I am sure that it's more than fine."

The silence stretched and Jasper tried not to fidget waiting to see what Hadrian would do. Eventually the feelings of apprehension and fear slowly started to recede when he realised that Jasper wasn't demanding to see him without Glamour.

"Okay"

And with that Jasper felt his own tense muscles relaxing knowing that everything would be fine. Hadrian accepted him and he was darn well going to return the same courtesy.

"And if you have more of those blood suckers than, yeah, my family would really enjoy more of them".

He was rewarded with a genuine smile and a straightened posture.

"They were good then? They're generally sold as candy for the wizards and witches with a more _adventurous_ taste and for vampires."

"Well they were great. Better than animal blood even!"

"Is that why your eyes are golden instead of red?" And Jasper could feel the innocent inquisitiveness leaking from Hadrian and with surprising ease the vampire found himself telling the wizard all about his strange family.

-:-

"Oh! Rosalie would you please add that cheddar to the salad! He's going to be here any minute!"

Jasper really didn't need his ability to see that his twin was almost fuming, but in the spirit of family she was suppressing it remarkable well. Even Edward had commented on Rosalie's seemingly new-found restraint. Though considering that Emmet was really looking forward to Hadrian's visit seemed to be the best way to stop her acidic tongue.

The sudden sound of the rarely used doorbell rang out through the designer house and it seemed to have the power to make every single vampire freeze. And indeed for almost 2 second every Cullen was frozen mid-motion all of them wondering how in the world they had missed Hadrian's approach to the house.

In the end it was Carlisle that first moved from his study upstairs opening up the front door a fraction of second later.

"Ah! Mr. Black! I must say I have been most excited to meet you! Your Christmas present was ingenious and very welcome!"

Jasper could barely hear Hadrian's polite response from the kitchen where he was helping Esme make the poor mortal some dinner. They had decided on a simple salad much to Esme's dismay when Jasper managed to recall that he had never seen Hadrian eating anything other then home-made sandwiches and rarely if any meat.

"Come in, Mr. Black! Let me introduce you to the rest of the family!"

Jasper could easily sense Carlisle excitement of meeting a new species and especially one he knew so little about.

"Please, Dr. Cullen, Hadrian is fine."

Jasper let those gentle British tones wash through his mind and almost found his feet moving him automatically towards the living room along with Rosalie and Esme.

"This is my eldest Edward. And Emmet, Rosalie's husband. That's Alice who's Jaspers." As it was the blond former confederate soldier walked into the room just as Carlisle introduced his wife to Hadrian. It was an odd experience. And for a second Jasper found himself resenting his wife. And though that ungrateful thought was banished a millisecond later it was still hard to witness the small tightening of Hadrian's shoulders and the way his shy smile seemed somehow insincere. He was frightened of what Alice had told him seemingly so long ago, but at the same time he wanted it. But the problem as Jasper saw it was that he hadn't yet been introduced to the Hadrian Alice had seen in her vision. How would the vision ever come to pass, if Jasper never got any closer to the real Hadrian?

It took him a second longer to see Edward's head sudden snap towards him and another moment to realise that his 'older brother' hadn't know about the vision or that it had induced Jasper to spend time with Hadrian and considering the feelings of disbelief and shock wafting towards him he seemed as stunned as Jasper had been when Alice has informed him that they were no longer officially an item.

"And this lovely lady is my wife Esme."

Jasper looked back towards Hadrian to see his face light up at the sight of Esme. Jasper knew that his 'mother' seemed to imbue all that was warm, familiar and maternal in women and found himself wanting to share her with the mortal. He could immediately sense Hadrian's longing for such a figure coupled with wistfulness that seemed to indicate that Hadrian maybe had had some sort of maternal figure but perhaps lost her. All the more reason to let Esme use her kitchen more often.

"Thank you for having me in your home, Mrs. Cullen. It really is quite lovely". Jasper almost chuckled when he saw and felt that Esme was suddenly just as smitten with the small mortal boy as he was of her. Esme laughed pleasantly as she slowly and gently wrapped her cold vampiric arms around one of Hadrian's before leading him into the dining area. "It's an honour, Hadrian! And really I so rarely get to cook that I just had to take this opportunity. Jasper told us that you don't eat meat, so we just through together a simple salad with some freshly baked Foccaia that I hope you will enjoy!"

Jasper held back enjoying the simple pure emotions pouring off Hadrian. There was happiness mixed in with nervousness. And it was absolutely amazing to Jasper knowing that Hadrian's nervousness didn't stem from the fact that he was in a house with several vampires that could have him drawn and quartered in nanoseconds. No, Hadrian was just nervous about making a good impression. _Amazing._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: That's it. I know it's rude, but that's all she wrote. I will be posting the three other stories I've also begun during this time.

As mentioned if you want this story, take it. Either in its entirety, parts of it or just the general plotline. I just want an honorable mention!

Even though I doubt that I will update it, I did have several ideas where this was headed.

- Life continues, nothing special, except Jasper getting to know tidbits from Harry's homelife. Enought to know that his coming to Forks wasn't voluntary.

- Mean confrontation between Rosalie and Harry when she discovers that the little twerp is behind Jasper and Alice splitting up.

-Means that Harry realised just how attracted Jasper is to him and freaks out a bit and tries to run.

-That's when the vampires discover that wards keep Harry permanantly locked in Forks with no means to contact anybody.

- Ideas about the American Ministry realizing what the British are doing on their soil and the cavalry arrives.

- Still haven't decided if Harry and the Cullens (just Jasper) go back to Britain or not.

**Cheers!**


End file.
